Promesa imposible
by Suki90
Summary: La honestidad es una virtud que pocos tienen; y eso es algo que a Miho siempre le ha gustado de Seiya. ¿Le agradará aquel don en esta ocasión? Leve MihoSeiya y SeiyaSaori


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**Promesa imposible**

Detengo mi caminata frente al orfanato de la ciudad, aquél en el que viví durante mucho tiempo antes de ser llevado por Mitsumasa Kido a su mansión y partir a Grecia con el único fin de convertirme en un Caballero de Athena.

Qué nostalgia me trae este lugar, siempre lo hace; aunque no es de extrañarse, porque muchos años de mi infancia los pasé aquí con todos mis amigos.

Pero bueno, eso no importa en estos momentos; lo que vengo a hacer aquí hoy no tiene mucho que ver con mi infancia, sino con una promesa que hice con una persona especial, una muy importante.

Estoy a punto de iniciar mi camino hacia el interior del orfanato, cuando escucho que uno de los niños grita mi nombre con emoción.

— ¡Hey, miren, es Seiya! —gritó el que parecía ser Akira.

Los demás pequeños voltearon y sonrieron, gritando al unísono— ¡Seiya! —dijeron mientras corrían a recibirme como siempre lo hacían, algunos de ellos incluso se treparon a mis brazos.

— ¡Ni-Niños, si siguen así me matarán antes de que pueda entrar si quiera ! —dije, mientras sentía cómo es que más niños intentaban treparse sobre mí.

— ¡Miho, mira, es Seiya! —escuché que una de las niñas gritaba—. ¡Seiya vino a visitarnos!

Escuché cómo es que la puerta se abría fuertemente, y ahí estaba ella, viéndome con una expresión llena de sorpresa y de felicidad; o al menos, eso fue lo que yo llegué a interpretar desde esta distancia.

Pero pronto esa expresión cambia a una llena de preocupación y molestia mientras se acerca a donde estamos, gritándole a los niños.

— ¡Niños, bájense inmediatamente! —los regañó. Je, esta es la Miho que recuerdo, una joven con mucha energía y paciencia.

— Vamos Miho, no le pasará nada —dijo Makoto—. Es un Caballero, ¿no te acuerdas? ¡Es fuerte!

— El que sea fuerte no implica que no sea correcto lo que están haciendo. Así que bájense en este mismo momento o se quedan sin cenar —amenazó.

La expresión tanto de Akira como de Makoto es de pánico total. Los entiendo, el que te amenacen con algo tan sagrado como la cena es de temerse, dudo que incluso un Caballero Dorado pudiera soportar sin comer.

Lentamente comienzo a sentir cómo es que mi cuerpo se vuelve más ligero con forme pasan los segundos; los niños iban bajándose uno tras otro, esperando que así Miho no los castigara y los dejara sin cenar.

— Bueno, vayan a lavarse las manos, ya casi es hora de comer —les ordenó. Vaya, si que se ha hecho muy autoritaria.

— Pe-Pero Miho… —comenzó uno de los niños.

— Queremos jugar con Seiya —terminó el otro.

— Jugarán con Seiya después de comer —les respondió—. Vamos, no hagan esperar a Eri, quien les preparó una comida deliciosa.

— Aw, está bien… —le respondió Makoto con una expresión molesta.

— Lo siento pequeño, jugaremos después —les digo un poco triste por verlos así.

Dicho eso, todos los pequeños entraron al orfanato lentamente, mientras Eri tenía la puerta abierta. Me miró y me saludó con una sonrisa, la cual regresé al instante. Era increíble que aún después de lo que le pasó, siguiera siendo esa amigable y cálida mujer de siempre.

— ¿Y bien Seiya? —le escucho decir.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? —me pregunta—. Son pocas las veces en las que vienes solo, y eso únicamente pasa cuando hay algo de suma importancia que me tienes que decir; de lo contrario vienes con la señorita Saori y tus amigos. Así que, ¿qué pasa?

Cielos, que perspicaz. Me doy cuenta de que lo que me dijo Saori no hace mucho es cierto: Las mujeres se fijan en todo.

Me pregunto… ¿De qué más se habrá percatado?

— Bueno, la verdad es que si pasa algo Miho —le digo en primera instancia, más lo único que hago es que se forma una expresión de preocupación y miedo en su rostro—. ¡N-No es nada malo, tranquila! ¡E-Es sobre la promesa que hicimos, sólo eso!

Cuando hago referencia a la promesa, la preocupación y el miedo se alejan de su mirada, pero noto que se tensa un poco.

— O-Oh, ya veo… —dice—. Y… ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— Ah… —suspiro—. Ven, hablemos en la playa —le sugiero, ya que sin girar mi rostro, pude percatarme de la mirada de más de 5 niños en la puerta del orfanato. Así que la tomo de la mano y me dirijo hacia la playa, la cual estaba justo frente a la escuela.

Una vez que estamos en la playa, la suelto y me siento en la arena rápidamente, dejando descansar un poco mi cuerpo por el peso de los niños. Seré muy fuerte y todo, pero aún estaba cansado por la batalla que tuvimos contra Poseidón.

Miho se sienta a un lado mío, pero evita verme a los ojos; la siento muy nerviosa.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes, escuchando el sonido de las olas nada más se acercaban a la orilla. Yo estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para empezar; esto me era muy complicado, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya que esto no podía quedarse así nada más.

Parece ser que Miho no será la que empiece, así que tomo un poco de aire, y comienzo.

— Lo siento —es lo primero que digo. Genial, ¿por qué tenía que empezar así? Miro de reojo a Miho y veo que finalmente se dignado a verme, su mirada denotaba sorpresa.

Claro, quien no estaría sorprendido por recibir un "Lo siento" de la nada.

— ¿Lo siento? ¿Por qué te disculpas, Seiya? —me pregunta.

— Eh… Me disculpo porque no… podré cumplir con la promesa que te hice —suelto rápidamente, no dirigiéndole ni una sola mirada; sabía que si lo hacía, me acobardaría y no sería capaz de hacer bien las cosas.

— ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué? —me pregunta con tristeza.

Maldición, su voz se escucha quebradiza, tiene ganas de llorar...

Por favor Miho, no llores… No soportaría verte llorar.

— De verdad discúlpame Miho, no debí hacerte aquella promesa de regresar junto a ti y no volver a irme —le digo de nuevo—, ya que eso es algo que claramente no puedo cumplir.

El silencio vuelve a inundar el ambiente, las olas eran las únicas que estaban exentas de guardas silencio.

Me puse nervioso; ¿por qué Miho no hablaba?

— Miho…

— ¿Es por ella? —preguntó de tajo, pero susurrante.

— ¿Perdón? —la miro y le pregunto, realmente no la escuché bien.

— Que si es por ella —volvió a decirme, pero esta vez dirigiendo su cristalina mirada a mi—. ¿Es por la señorita Saori que no puedes cumplir tu promesa conmigo? —me pregunta.

— ¿P-Por qué piensas eso? —digo tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo, pero es evidente, he fallado.

— Te conozco Seiya… puedo verlo en tus ojos —dice ella con un hilo de voz.

Me duele verla así, pero es mi amiga y aunque quiera no puedo esconderle nada. Así que respiro hondo y hablo.

— Si, es por ella —al fin digo y agacho mi cabeza para observar la blanquecina arena debajo de mis pies. Respiro con tranquilidad. Es la primera vez que expreso abiertamente esto; aunque bueno, creo que mis amigos ya se debieron haber dado cuenta.

Y la verdad es que se siente muy bien poder decirlo, ya que creí que me llevaría este secreto a la tumba, pues nadie en el santuario debía saberlo, ni siquiera la propia Saori.

Mientras yo me quedé pensando, Miho simplemente se quedó callada. Mi amiga mira el movimiento de las olas con la mirada perdida. En verdad soy un grandísimo tonto, nunca debí haber hecho esa promesa; pero es que para ese entonces no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos.

Aunque en sí eso no es excusa.

— ¿Sabes? Ya me lo imaginaba, creo que todo este tiempo lo supe —me dijo. Miho se puso de pie y yo hago lo mismo, su rostro luce consternado y melancólico. No sé qué más decirle; quizás si soy muy obvio con mis sentimientos.

Aunque eso me metería en muchos líos si las personas equivocadas se dieran cuenta.

— Bueno, yo…

— Me di cuenta porque cuando tú miras a la señorita Saori, tus ojos obtienen un brillo especial —Miho comenzó a jugar con sus manos, sin mirarme—. Las veces en las que han estado aquí los he visto conversar, deberías ver tu sonrisa y la de ella —comentó, cerrando un momento los ojos y soportando las lágrimas que vi se acumularon hace un momento—. Pero Seiya, tú me dijiste que las reglas del santuario… Bueno, tú me entiendes.

— Lo sé, créeme, pero no es algo que pueda controlar; sé que no está bien, pero no pude evitarlo.

Y es que era verdad, intenté ignorar mis sentimientos muchísimas veces, pero estos terminaron por rebasarme.

— ¿Ella lo sabe? —me pregunta, volteando a verme a los ojos.

No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que con cada pregunta su rostro se entristece más y más.

Sin embargo, esto es algo que ella debe saber.

Es algo que le hará un bien tanto a ella, como a mí.

— No, Saori no tiene ni idea, o al menos eso creo —sin querer sonrío por mis propias palabras; no lo sabe y probablemente nunca lo sepa—. La verdad es que no pretendo intentar algo, por el bien de todos.

— ¿Y entonces? —me preguntó ella de vuelta—. ¿Por qué sigues aferrado a ese sentimiento si sabes que jamás podrá concretarse?

En cierta forma ella tenía razón, era una pregunta interesante. ¿Por qué seguía aferrado a este sentimiento, si ni siquiera podría decírselo a la persona en cuestión?

— No lo sé… —esa es mi única respuesta.

Siento la mirada de Miho, sabía que esta estaba llena de molestia hacia mí. Evité verla, no quería ser testigo de cómo es que se iban formando nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos, y volví a decir.

— Uno no elige, de quién enamorarse… ¿Verdad, Miho? —le pregunté.

— No… En el corazón, no se manda, Seiya… —me respondió con melancolía.

— Creo que es por eso, que aún sigo aferrado al amor que le tengo… No puedo, simplemente desecharlo así como así, como si no hubiera valido nada este sentimiento —le respondí.

— Lo sé… A mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo —me dice ella—. Quizá no estoy precisamente en tu situación, pero si algo similar. En mi caso, no puedo decírselo, porque sé que él no me quiere como yo lo quiero a él… Además de que está profundamente enamorado de otra chica.

Sabía de quién estaba hablando, pero preferí no decir nada y dejarla hablar. Era su turno de expresarse.

— Me da un poco de coraje, ya que… Bueno, él no puede decirle propiamente a esa chica que la ama, por unas situaciones especiales, y aún así… no piensa dejar ese sentimiento a un lado, a pesar de que lo lastima.

— Puede que ese joven sea algo necio —contesto, haciéndome el disimulado—. Pero ten por seguro Miho que él no quiere dañar a nadie, simplemente, lo que siente no está totalmente en sus manos cambiarlo.

De pronto mi amiga se gira, dándome la espalda, dispuesta a marcharse del lugar en cualquier momento; yo me limito a observar las gaviotas que revolotean sobre el mar, ansiosas por cazar algo de comer.

— Gracias Miho por… tus sentimientos, y perdóname por hacerte esperar en vano —me disculpo antes de que se vaya. Es un halago que sienta algo por mí, pero nunca podré aceptarlos como tal; así no haya esperanza, yo no quiero apartarme de Saori—. No puedo cumplir mi promesa, te he fallado… Espero que puedas comprenderme.

— No te preocupes Seiya —me dice en un inicio—. Respecto a la promesa… Supuse al verte con ella que no podrías cumplirla. Sé que no quieres dañarme, sólo quizás yo me hice demasiadas ilusiones… —la voz de Miho se quiebra totalmente, pero no puedo consolarla, mis manos no pueden tomar las suyas; mis brazos no pueden rodearla porque por desgracia eso sería muy cruel, y además… a la única persona que mi cuerpo reconoce erizándose al tacto, es a Saori.

— De verdad… Lo siento mucho —vuelvo a responder, no encontrando algo más qué decir sin que la lastime más. Odio hacer esto, pero era necesario.

Oigo cómo Miho toma un enorme respiro y me dice— Ya te dije que no te preocupes Seiya. Entiendo perfectamente —me responde—. Te agradezco… el que vinieras y me fueras honesto, no podría pedir menos —me comenta—. Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que vaya con Eri, ha de estar teniendo muchos problemas con los niños —me dice antes de comenzar a andar.

Estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir, puesto que lo que tenía que decirle ya estaba dicho, pero una duda me atormenta y prefiero aclararla antes de irme.

— Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad? —le pregunto esperanzado; quizá no la podía querer como mujer, pero el cariño que le tenía seguía estando ahí. Era mi mejor amiga, y no la quería perder.

Veo como se detiene en seco ante mi pregunta. No se gira a verme, y eso me aterra un poco. Después veo cómo me por sobre el hombro con una sonrisa, que claramente es forzada.

— Claro que si tonto… —y dicho eso, comienza su andar, pero está vez se aleja corriendo.

Sé que en este momento le duele afirmarme eso, pero al menos sé que su respuesta es sincera. Eso me deja más relajado. Y como ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, me alejo de ese lugar con un peso menos de encima.

Camino con tranquilidad por la ciudad, disfrutando de la frescura de la tarde. No pienso realmente hacia donde voy, sólo dejo que mis pies me guíen hacia donde ellos creen que es conveniente ir.

Sin darme cuenta, me encuentro frente a la puerta de la mansión Kido. Je, estos pies míos no son nada tontos; saben que lo que más me gusta es estar al lado de Saori en todo momento.

Estoy a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando esta se abre por sí sola. En su momento pensé que era Tatsumi, quien estaba por salir a realizar alguna labor seguramente, pero mi sorpresa es grande al encontrarme a Saori. ¿Qué hacia ella abriendo la puerta?

— Saori, ¿qué haces tú abriendo la puerta? —le pregunto incrédulo.

— Una mejor pregunta sería, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —me pregunta con una sonrisa—. Pensé que tenías asuntos que resolver y que no te vería hasta mañana —me dice sonriente, haciendo ademan a que me adentre.

— Si tenía, pero era sólo uno —le digo, mientras sigo su orden y entro a la mansión—. Pensé que tardaría, pero afortunadamente la persona con la que tenía que hablar entendió todo a la perfección mucho más rápido de lo que yo pensé que lo haría —le dije, mientras la seguía hacia la sala.

— Me alegra escuchar eso —me dice con sinceridad mientras entra a la sala y se sienta en uno de los sillones.

Yo permanezco un poco más de pie, y veo hacia todos lados— ¿Y los chicos?

— Salieron —me respondió, tomando un poco de té. Parecía ser que ya llevaba tiempo allí sola—. Dijeron que tenían que atender algunos asuntos también, así que se fueron un poco después de ti —me dijo, viéndome nuevamente.

— Entonces qué bueno que llegué —le digo orgulloso mientras me siento a su lado y me recargo en el respaldo, poniendo mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza—. Así no estarás sola y tendrás a alguien que te proteja.

Saori no puede evitar reírse levemente y me mira— Parece que no confías ni un poco en Tatsumi, Seiya. Él bien podría protegerme —me dice.

— Vamos, ambos sabemos que Tatsumi no podría defenderte de los tipos realmente malos.

— ¿Y qué hay de Jabu y los otros Caballeros? —me pregunta, con un poco de picardía al hablar de Jabu, eso me molestó un poco.

— Vamos, sabes que soy más fuerte que ellos —le digo, incorporándome un poco y viéndola directamente a los ojos—, y que no hay nadie mejor que yo para protegerte —digo sin pena alguna.

Saori abre un poco los ojos, sorprendida. No sé qué es lo que le sorprendió, pero eso no me importa mucho después de ver cómo es que su bella sonrisa vuelve a aparecer en su rostro. Deja el té sobre la mesa y toma una de mis manos con las suyas.

Y ahí está lo que ya antes había dicho, mi piel se erizó nada más ante el tacto de las suaves manos de Saori. Esto me confirmaba más ella era la única, sólo ella era capaz de producir muchas sensaciones en mi con un solo roce o toque.

— Sabes que confío plenamente en ti… Seiya —me dice con ternura antes de rodear mi brazo con los suyos y apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro.

Esta acción me es un poco sorpresiva, pero evito darle importancia y disfruto del momento. Saori casi nunca expresa su sentir por su condición de Diosa, pero cuando lo hace, no puedo evitar dejarla ser, ya que no tiene nada de malo que la joven mujer que ella es sé de algunas libertades…

— Tranquila, yo siempre te protegeré… —le digo, apoyando mi cabeza sobre la de ella.

Y si son conmigo, qué mejor…

**FIN**

* * *

**Suki: **Bueno, bueno, bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia. Seguramente a muchos les debió sorprender que pusiera a Miho como personaje; pero bueno chicos, era esencial para esta historia. Durante todo el tiempo que he visto Saint Seiya, siempre me pregunté si Seiya sería capaz de cumplir aquella promesa que le hizo a Miho. Ha como yo lo veo, está muy difícil, puesto que sus prioridades son otras, o bueno, es OTRA PERSONA xD.

Debo confesar, aquí y ahora, que a mi querida beta reader, que también metió mano aquí, casi le doy un paro cardiaco –ríe-. Lo siento **Princesa**, ¡prometo compensarlo!

En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado, nos estamos leyendo.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
